1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display substrate, a method of manufacturing the display substrate, and a display device having the display substrate. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display substrate having an enhanced viewing angle and an improved aperture ratio, a method of manufacturing the display substrate, and a display device having the display substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device includes a first substrate having a pixel electrode formed in a unit pixel, a second substrate having a common electrode facing the first substrate, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the first and second substrates. The arrangement of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer is varied in response to an electric field generated between the pixel electrode and the common electrode to modify the light transmittance thereof, so that the LCD device may display images.
In some LCD devices, the pixel electrode may include first and second pixel parts which are spaced apart from each other and receive different voltage levels in order to enhance the viewing angle of the LCD device. That is, a first pixel voltage may be applied to the first pixel part, and a second pixel voltage lower than a first pixel voltage may be applied to the second pixel part.
Generally, a drain electrode of a first thin-film transistor (“TFT”) overlaps with the first pixel part to be electrically connected to the first pixel part through a first contact hole. A drain electrode of a second TFT overlaps with the second pixel part to be electrically connected to the second pixel part through a second contact hole. A source electrode of a third TFT overlaps with the first pixel part to be electrically connected to the first pixel part through a third contact hole. Additionally, a transparent electrode receiving the second pixel voltage and a gate electrode receiving a storage-down voltage may define a capacitor. Therefore, the second pixel voltage may be decreased to be less than the first pixel voltage. Here, the third TFT is electrically connected to the transparent electrode through a fourth contact hole, and the gate electrode is connected to a gate line made of a gate metal pattern.
However, an aperture ratio may be reduced by the fourth contact hole and the gate line. As a result, image display quality may be decreased.